


The Sun and The Moon

by jgirl21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Eventual Romance, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgirl21/pseuds/jgirl21
Summary: Gaara is a former hit man now turned club owner.  Naruto is a friend of the Uchiha clan.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967115) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



this work hasn't been edited. Comments on grammar and spelling will be ignored.

Chapter 1  
Gaara POV  
He walked in the house and the first thing he noticed was blood everywhere. He saw the broken bodies of his family as he walked through the house. Shikamaru and Kankuro were in the entrance as if to buy time for the rest of the house. As he walked further he noticed his sister laying in a pool of blood in the hall outside the babies bedroom. No No No not the baby too. He walked into the room and his heart stopped. NOOOOOO!!!!!  
***** He bolted upright looking around and seeing his own bedroom. He sighed falling back on the king sized bed wiping his face as if to push away the dream.  
I need to call Temari soon. She’d probably be grateful if he took Shikadai for a day.  
He checked the clock and noticed it was just after 9 AM. Still pretty early considering he went to bed at 4 this morning. But since he never got more than 5 hours most nights anyways it didn’t bother him much. He got out of bed and walked into his ensuite. He ran cold water from the tap to splash the remaining images from the dream away. He dried his face and looked in the mirror. He still didn’t see any difference from his past self to now other than maybe he looked slightly older. His hair was still blood red. His eyes still a pale green ringed with black. His body was slender but toned muscles visible. Just looking at him you wouldn’t know he used to be the best hit man known. The only difference was the tattoo he had on the left side of his forehead to remind him of why he left that life. The Kanji character for “love”. Love for his family so he wasn’t endangering them. It has been 3 years since he was able to leave the business and he didn’t regret it. He still got calls for his former services but he declined, and if they wouldn’t listen he’d remind them that no one ever saw him coming.  
He shut those thoughts from his head. If he wanted to see his nephew today he couldn’t be stuck in the past. He dropped his boxers and stepped into the walk in shower and turned the water as hot as he could stand it to wash the tension from his dream away.  
Once clean he stepped out drying himself off and decided to call his sister while getting dressed.  
“Hey Gaara.” His sister answered with enthusiasm. I could hear the smile in her voice which caused my lips to twitch. Only family could get any expression on my face.  
“Hello Temari.” my voice is low and soft without emotion. I grab the a pair of jeans and a tshirt and quickly put them on.  
“How’s the club going? You meet any nice guys there?” I’m about to answer but she answers the last one herself “Of course not you don’t meet long term people at bars” she says with disgust. “When are you going to go out and do something other than come over for family get togethers and your club? You need to find someone.”  
I know all this. She knows I want to meet someone but I would never let her know exactly how much I would like someone to cut the loneliness of my life. To have someone to come home to every night. Or someone to sooth me when I wake from these nightmares. But anyone who wants more than a night doesn’t want it with me. My lack of facial expressions make them nervous. They seem to think if they can’t see the emotion that I’m not feeling it. It doesn’t help that I give off a dangerous vibe.  
“You know that the ‘nice’ guys are all scared of me.”  
“Maybe you should try smiling more. or tone down that ‘I’m going to kill you’ aura you have surrounding you” I’ve heard this before.  
“I’m not changing myself. I’m not going to be fake because people aren’t comfortable with my lack of facial expression. If I did that they would fall for the person I’m pretending to be not me. so I’ll just have to find someone who can read me without my needing to fake anything.” I hear her sigh into the phone. I know she’s about to go on so i interrupt her before she can continue “Can I take Shikadai for the day? I was hoping to see him a bit before I need to be back to open the club.”  
“ Are you still having that nightmare?” She asks worried.  
“ They are becoming less and less but yes its still the same.” my tone portraying that I don’t want to continue with this line of questioning. I hear her mumbling about it being another reason I need a boyfriend.  
“Of course you can come over and hang out with him. This actually works out really well for me since I need to run a few errands anyways and now I won’t need to bring a toddler around with me.” my mouth twitches up again at that since i know she doesn’t really need anything or actually have a problem with brining Shikadai around with her since he’s such a quiet and thoughtful child. “When will you be over?”  
“I just need to grab some breakfast and coffee so maybe 40 minutes.”  
“ Ok I’ll see you in a bit. Be safe.”  
“Bye.” I hang up and quickly grab my keys and wallet and head to my private elevator and push the button to the parking garage. I’ll stop at my regular bistro a few blocks down for breakfast. I start my car and peel out of the garage. I notice prime parking and quickly grab it.  
I might even have enough time to sit and enjoy my breakfast.  
Once I have my breakfast I decide against staying.. I don’t want to be late.  
Ten minutes later I’m pulling up to my sisters and her husbands place. As I step out the front door opens and there is Shikadai smiling like I’m his favourite person in the whole world. I feel a bit of smile on my face like usual when I’m around my nephew. As I walk in I pick him up.  
“Hey uncle Gaara.”  
“Hey Shikadai. How have you been doing? How’s preschool?” I ask already knowing the answer as it never changes.  
“I’m alright. And school is boring. You know that uncle Gaara.”  
“I do know that. You are too smart for that place.” I say with a smirk. I look up when my sister walks into the entrance. She smiles and tells me she’ll be 2 hours. Just as she’s about to walk out the door she turns and asks if I could stay for supper. I know if I stay she will probably invite one of her gay single friends over trying to set us up.  
“No. I have work at the club I will need to take care of.”  
She looks disappointed but says her goodbyes and heads out. I look to Shikadai still in my arms. I put him down.  
“So what do you want to do?” He smiles and grabs my hand and brings me to the living room where he already set up a game of chess.  
Man is he smart. Soon Shikamaru and I will be teaching him to play ‘go’.  
Before we sit down Shikadai looks at me and tells me seriously “Don’t listen to mom. You don’t need to change. You are awesome as you are. You’ll find someone who will love you without needing to change yourself. If you change yourself your person won’t find you.” He sits down and looks up at me ready to play.  
“Thank you Shikadai.” I sit down and we begin our game.

thanks for reading this. This is my first time writing something like this. I hope you enjoy.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto POV

  **He was hiding.  HIs blond hair hidden by dirt and grime.  His heart picked up its pace when he heard running footsteps coming toward his hiding place.  He noticed a boy the same age as himself, covered in blood.  He didn’t look injured.  Something big must have happened to this boy.  Despite being covered in blood his clothes were nice.  His hair was cut stylishly.  I wonder why this boy is hiding in his ally.  Thats when he heard the slower steps and the taunting voice.**

**“Little Uchiha did you really think you could hide from me?” The voice was high pitched almost like a girl, but Naruto knew it was a man.  He had stepped into view.  He was carrying a gun.**

**“ My Brother is going to kill you when he gets home, uncle Madara”  the voice carried none of the fear that was on the little boys face.  This boy must be brave.  He had passed his hiding spot and had noticed Naruto hiding behind the trash bins.  But he didn’t give him away.**

**Why wouldn’t he give me away he could use me as a distraction to get away.  Its what any of the other street boys would do.  I decided right then I would help this boy and if we were both alive after this he would be my friend.**

**“He won’t be home till you are already dead and he won’t have any idea it was me and when he is grieving it will be so much easier to kill him.”**

**Naruto was searching around him for a weapon.  He knew he had run out of time.  He grabbed a broken shard of glass and prepared to leap.  The larger man lifted the gun and Naruto knew it was now or never.  He ran out of his hiding spot and quickly jumped on this mans back and stabbed the blade deep into the side of his neck.  He was shaken off but it was too late the man would be dead soon.  Naruto got up and looked at the man who was holding his neck.  The boy walked up to me.**

**“Why did you do that?  You didn’t have to?”  He sounded confused.**

**“I couldn’t let my first friend die now could I?”  I have a friend.  My gave a small smile.   All the blood was making me realized I just killed someone.  “My name is Naruto Uzumaki.” I told him to distract myself. “What’s your—“ I noticed movement behind him.  I looked and saw the raised gun pointing at the raven haired boy.  I couldn’t let my friend die.  I pushed him out of the way just as the loud bang was heard.  I looked down and saw blood spreading on my dirty shirt.  I dropped to my knees and look up.  I see my friends panicked eyes.  He’s already talking to someone on the phone. I can’t hear what is being said.  I just feel the burning pain.  My vision starts to darken.  I don’t even know my new friends name.  I must have said that aloud because I hear his voice, now tinged with fear tell me.**

**“Sasuke Uchiha.  My name is Sasuke Uchiha.” What ever else he was going to tell me wasn’t heard everything was going dark.**

**_I don’t want to die!!!!!_**

**_**************_ **

I bolt upright my hands gripping my chest.  When I don’t see blood everywhere I start to relax.  My heart rate starts to drop to normal and my breathing becomes less panicked.  It was just a dream.  I haven’t had that dream in a while.  Must be all the changes recently.  

I looked around my new apartment.  It was finally all unpacked.  Thinking of all the changes he was glad that Sasuke, who is now like a brother, came with me when I moved from Tokyo to New York.  It wasn’t the first time we were in the states.  Itachi, Sasukes older brother, sent us to Harvard for business school.  I finished but it wasn’t really my thing.  I found massage therapy and we moved to Canada for 2 years for me to study.  When I told them I wanted to live in the US, Sasuke decided he would come with me.  Itachi agreed as long as Sasuke lived in New York and took over that branch of the Uchiha mob.  Sasuke agreed and I was fine with living in New York so here we were.  I’m grateful he came with me.  We couldn’t live together at the Uchiha manor since I decided long ago not to be a part of that part of the family business.  So Itachi got me a pretty awesome 3 bedroom apartment in a nice building that was just a 20 minute walk to central park.  There was a club on the first two floors  of the building.  Maybe Sasuke and I could check it out this weekend.

I looked at the clock and realized I should probably get up.  Maybe today I can check out the area.  Find a coffee shop and grocery store.  Although Itachi probably already had someone who will come and keep my fridge and pantry stocked.  I smirk.  He always claims he doesn’t care about me but I know different.  Its to protect me.  Especially after what happened a few years ago.  I touch the scars on my face.

  I’m glad that he is alright with me not being able to or wanting to join the family business.  I could and have done what ever was necessary to protect my family but I couldn’t do it for business without it crushing me.  I shake those thoughts off and walk into my ensuite and turn the hot water in the shower on.  Its been a few years since I’ve had a long term lover.  Not since Neji.  I stop that train of thought before it goes further.  I don’t need thoughts of my ex as well as the memories of my childhood circling with each other in my head.  Once clean, I step out of the shower.  As I start to get dressed I realize I’m still feeling on edge.  Maybe Sasuke could spare some time to spar with me.   This time I’m going to beat him.  I can’t let him get too far ahead of me in wins.

I grab my phone and dial a number I have already memorized.

“Hey idiot.  Finally awake?”  I hear the smirk in his voice.  I smile at the familiar banter.

“Hey asshole.  Just because I don’t have to be up till later doesn’t mean you need to take your jealousy out on me.” 

“Tsh.  I’m not jealous.  Why would I be jealous of you.  I’m richer, I’m a better fighter and you know that men flock to me before you.”

“ We both know you’re not a better fighter and you haven’t been better looking since I filled out.  And my theory is that they flock because of the mystery, since as soon as you open your mouth they leave.  You know you’re a jerk.”  I’m smiling.  People always wonder why my best friend is an asshole.  They don’t know that Sasuke is always there for me no matter what. “Speaking of fighting.  I need to spar.  You too busy?”

“You ok?”  His voice now all serious.  This is why he’s my best friend.  He knows me.

“Ya.  I’m fine.  Just the dream came back.  Its probably all the changes.  I just need to clear my head and you know that sparing is the best way for me to do that.”

“Ok. come to the manor and I’ll try and clear an hour.  If I can’t I’m sure I can find someone to spar with you.”

“Thanks. I’ll be there in an hour.  That enough time for you?” I ask.  I don’t know how long it takes to warn the houseful of people that someone not in the business is going to be there.

“That’s fine.  Itachi already talked to the clan about how you are to be treated.”

“Sweet.  Then I’ll see you in a bit.”  I hang up and grab my sparring gear from the third bedroom.  I grab my keys and wallet and head out.

Fifty minutes later I’m pulling up to the gate.  The house is huge.  More like a mansion than house.  I pull up to the guard station.  “Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki.  I’m told you should be expecting me.”   I hope the sneer on the guys face isn’t how everyone will be looking at me.  Otherwise Sasuke is going to get pretty upset.  He doesn’t do well with people disrespecting me.  Other than my family I couldn’t care less about what others think of me.  I can see another guard walking a dog around my car.  Making sure I’m not bringing explosives.  At least this guys not sneering.  Just purely professional. 

Once everything is clear they open the gate and I drive up.  I step out of my car and look around.  Its a nice place.  More nature than Tokyo house.  I knock and a few seconds later the door is open and there is a man there maybe a few years older that me.

“I’m to take you to the Boss.”

I nod and he leads me up some stairs and down a hall to an office.  The guy leaves me to seat myself while I wait for Sasuke to be done his call.

“I don’t care about that.  It wasn’t in the deal so we aren’t going to give you extra you didn’t pay for.  I know he’s being vague since I’m here. “No.  If you want more you pay for more.  Goodbye” and he hangs up.  I hope he can spare time to spar because I know he’ll explode if he can’t expend that energy. 

“You look like you need a spar more than I do.  Or maybe you just need to get laid.”  I smile at the smirk he gives me.

“ You’re probably right.  I do need to spar.”  He ignores the other comment.  

“ So there a sparring room or a dojo somewhere in this massive estate?”  

“ Ya.  there are both.  But I think we should use the dojo as it is more public.  We need to show people they shouldn’t mess with us.  Especially you since I have my name to help me.”  He looks annoyed that his name helps him.  I know he likes to be judged on himself not his name or older brother.

“Whatever you think.  You’re the brains of the outfit”  he smirks again.

“ Alright.  Lets go to the dojo.”

Twenty minutes later we are dressed in our sparring gear and I can see people curious about what we’re about to do, as we both have sharped weapons and most only fight with blunted blades.  “We using weapons or just bodies?”  I ask 

“Lets not make the locals too nervous.  They don’t know how we fight.”  He says smirking at the uneasy glances others are giving us.  “Alright everyone I need the floor.”  Everyone clears but stays to watch the new head of house with the unknown man.

I step to the centre of the room and already my mind is clearing the memories of the dream and focusing of the movements of my opponent.  I can’t lose focus with Sasuke or I’ll end up in pain and lose embarrassingly quick.

 

Forty minutes later we’re both sweaty and sore but Sasuke’s on his back and I’m over him claiming victory.  “ I guess you aren’t pulling ahead of me yet Sasuke.”

“ Hnn.. I guess so.”  I know he’s saying this so others know this wasn’t a fluke. That I can beat him often.

“Thanks for the spar.  I really needed that.”  At the sound of clapping we both turn and notice a man who couldn’t be more than 5 years our senior but with a full head of silver hair and a scar across his left eye. 

“That was impressive.  You are both quite skilled.  I would like to spar with both of you some day to test my own skills.”  But the way he’s looking at Sasuke tells me that he wants more with the ravin.  When I notice Sasuke looking equally interested I’m happy.  Sasuke needs someone and I think this guy might be his equal.

I decide to help this along. Sasuke needs to not be alone.  “I’m Naruto Uzumaki.  I’m his best friend.  I’m sure since you seem to work here that you already know this is Sasuke Uchiha.” I say eyeing his uniform.  So he’s security.  And judging from the red clip he’s head of security.  

He smiles at me but goes back to looking Sasuke.  “Yes I know who he is.  As I will be his security when we go out.  My name is Kakashi Hatake.  You both can call me Kakashi unless we are in public.  There will need to be Mr. Hatake.  But I need to get back to work but it was nice meeting you both, officially.”  He smiles and heads out.

“Hmm.. maybe you’ll get laid now as well.” I say with a grin

“Tch.. Idiot.” but the lack of heat and the way his eyes follow the handsome silver haired man told a different story.  I decided to leave it be for now.  Sasuke could get his own boyfriend.

“Hey there is a club in my building and I was hoping you’d want to check it out with me on Friday.  I think its time for me to move on from Neji.”

“Idiot.  You should have moved on from him long before now.” I know he never liked Neji.  I should have listened to him.  He usually has good instincts on him.  I do too usually but I was too close to the situation. I learned my lesson.

“I know but I learned my lesson and I’ll trust my instincts and not the pretty words others say.”

Sasuke nods “I should be able to go out friday whats the club called.  I have to see if its ok for me to be seen in.”  

“ Its called The Sands. And it is one the best clubs in the city so you should be fine.  But research away if you need to.” I smirk though I know how important it is for Sasuke to know his surroundings.  “Let me know if its safe for you.  If not I can go another time once I make other friends here”

“I will talk to Itachi tonight and let you know tomorrow.” was his response.

Well I know I have a few things I want to do today so I told Sasuke that I would talk to him later and headed back to my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaara POV

After a few entertaining hours with his nephew Gaara was back at his apartment finishing the work he needed done before opening of the club tonight.  He was proud of his club.  He worried when he left the business that he wouldn’t be able to do anything else.  But now I own one of the best night clubs in the city.  As I’m about to get back to work my brother who is also my Head of security walks in.  I look up and wait for him to tell me what’s going on.

“Temari said you asked to take Shikadai.”

“Yes.” my soft response is flat.

Kankuro knows that he shouldn’t push and he doesn’t.  “She also said that you need a boyfriend.  I gather she was bugging you this morning?”

My lips twitch to a smirk for a brief moment.  “Yes.  And I’m sure if I stayed for dinner one of her single gay friends would have just happened to drop by.”

“She should leave you alone.  You’ll find someone.  And I seriously doubt it will be one of her friends.  You need someone strong with a backbone.” He says with a smile.

“Hmm.”  Is all I say.  He assumes correctly that he needs to get to the reason he’s here.

“ There is a Mr. Itachi Uchiha on the line wishing to speak with you.  I recognized the name and told him you no longer provided your previous services and he said that he was too busy to try and convince someone who wouldn’t be convinced to ‘fix’ anything.”  That makes me curious.  I know Itachi was known for only saying things he meant.

“Alright put him through.  I’m curious what the Tokyo Boss of Uchiha’s wants with a club owner in New York.”  Kankuro nods and leaves the office.  A few minutes later his phone rings.

“Mr. Uchiha.  I’m curious as to why you are calling me if not for my former services.”  My low voice reveals none of the curiosity I stated I felt.

“Mr. Sabaku.” Itachi responds with a chuckle. “I must say I’m glad to talk to you.  I must admit I’m impressed by your former work.”  I can hear the amusement in his voice.  “But I’m a busy man and I’m sure you are as well.  I’ll get right to the chase.  I recently bought a family friend a condo in your building.  Before you ask he’s not part of the clan.  He doesn’t have the stomach for the business.  I bought the condo before I realized who you were.”  

“If he’s not in the business I don’t see what you need to speak with me for.”  I respond in my normal tone.

“Ah yes the point of this conversation.  My younger brother moved to New York with this friend.   He has taken over the New York branch. They are like brothers.  I couldn’t separate them if I wanted to.  My brother lives in the New York Uchiha manor.  But his friend is in your building.  I was wondering if it would be safe for him to visit his friend and most likely go to your club as it is near and neither like cabs or having drivers following them.  So a club within a 5 minute walk of an the condo would be convenient to them.”

“Hmm.”  an Uchiha in the building and club regularly.  “No Family business in my club or building.”

“Of course not.  Like I mentioned before the friend isn’t part of the clan.  Sasuke likes to protect him.  I think he would even protect him from me.”  I hear the disgruntled tone.

That surprises me.  “May I ask what inspires this loyalty? To choose someone over ones own brother especially if the brother is also the Boss is a pretty serious loyalty.  That you allow it is also surprising.” My voice doesn’t carry my amazement.  This friend who isn’t in the clan has caused some interesting reactions. I might have to meet this friend.

“Oh its common knowledge.  He killed my uncle and took a bullet for my brother.  All within five minutes and before he even knew who Sasuke was.  He was seven at the time.”  This surprises me.  Why wouldn’t this guy be able to handle the clan.

“Why wouldn’t he be part of the clan if he is that loyal to your brother and able to take out a full grown trained killer at such a young age?”

“Oh.. He has no problems with doing whatever it takes to protect his ‘precious people’ as he calls them.  But he can’t stomach the thought of possibly hurting someone for business.”  I can understand that.

“Alright.  As long as your brother doesn’t cause trouble or start doing clan business in my building I will allow him and one security personal to enjoy my club and visit his friends without being thrown from the building.”

“Thank you Mr. Sabaku.  I will let my brother know of the rules.  It was a pleasure talking with you.”  I hung up.  Hmm… this friend sounds interesting.  Well, my sister this morning, an Uchiha here regularly, I wonder what the third child of trouble will bring me.

I call Kankuro to my office.  He walks in and I gesture him to sit down.  “A Mr. Sasuke Uchiha will be a regular in the building and the club.  He is allowed one security personal with him.  I’ve been promised there will be no Clan business being dealt with here as apparently he has a friend living here who isn’t Clan.”  I see his surprise. I continue “ I would suggest keeping an eye out for other clans who will surely follow him to try and do business.”  I go back to my work and Kankuro knows he’s been dismissed.  He leaves and I trust him to make sure that all the security for both the building and the club understand the rules.  

 

Naruto POV

A few hours after returning home I was getting ready to go to one of his neighbours house party.  I laughed as I recalled the feisty pink haired lady stopping by my place to set a few things straight.

 

**** _He was just getting out of the shower when he heard pounding on his door.  He quickly threw a tshirt and boxer shorts on and answered the door towelling his hair.  To say he was surprised by the pretty woman with green eyes and pink hair with a determined expression on her face who just walked in without an introduction would be an understatement._

_“Can I help you with something miss…?”  I leave an opening for her name.  She blushes but keeps her determined expression._

_“My name is Sakura Haruno.  I live next door to you.”_

_“Nice to meet you Sakura.  My name is Naruto Uzumaki.  I just moved here but I’m sure you already know that.” I smile at her.  “So what can I do for you Sakura?”_

_She loosens up at my easy going nature.” I just want to clear somethings out.  We had a few problems with the last tenant here.”  I gesture to the couch in the living room._

_“ Would you like some tea or coffee while we hash out what ever needs hashing?”_

_She smiles a coffee, black would be nice.  Thank you.”  I quickly make two black coffees and hand her hers before I sit down._

_Once I sit down I look to her and get straight to the point.  “ So what can I do for you?”_

_“Ok so first things first, please no hitting on me or my girlfriend Ino.”  I laugh at this.  Wow this last guy must not have been able to take a hint._

_“That will not be an issue with me.”_

_She misunderstands and gets oftended.  “You haven’t met my girlfriend, she is very hot.”_

_Still chuckling “ That isn’t the reason it won’t be an issue.  You and I’m sure your girlfriend are beautiful.”  she blushes and I continue.  “But I’m gay.  So unless you lost the boobs and grew a dick, there will be no flirting.”  She burst out laughing._

_“ Hahaha..  wow ok good.  Ok next issue is if we plan to have a party we warn the whole floor so we can either make new plans or so we know what to deal with it.  There are no families on this floor.  So that is one issue off.”_

_“Thats fine with me.. I’m not much of a house partier.. maybe a few friends but thats it.  I prefer clubs… Speaking of clubs, whats The Sands like?”_

_“Its my favourite gay club in the city.  Good music, amazing service and drinks, and the owner is super strict about laws.. so no drugs, or over serving alcohol. Bouncers are good at getting involved if someones being harassed.  All around good place.”_

_“Sweet! I can’t wait to check it out on Friday.  Ok so next concern?”  I ask getting back to reason she’s here._

_“I don’t think there will be a problem.” she says with a smile._

_“Ok I have a question for you.  Which side do you live on?”  I can tell she’s confused about the question but she responds the left.  “Ok well that’s the side I have my sparing room on.  I was told its sound proof but just let me know if it gets loud.  My sparring partner and I can sometimes get out of hand with the trash talk.  So what can you tell me about the area? Where do I get groceries, booze and coffee?”  She smirks and starts telling me all the best places.  I know Sakura will be a good friend.****_

 

Which is why I’m now in a nice pair of jeans and a nice tshirt knocking on her door. I can hear music and voices so I know the parties started.  When a blonde woman with long hair answered the door I figured this must be Ino.  “Hi you must be Ino.  I’m Naruto.”  She smiled

“Come in, Come in.  Sakura told me all about you.  So you are very good looking, those scars really add character to your face.”  I lose a bit of my smile at the mention of the scars but push through.

“Thanks Ino.  And yes I’m single.” Sakura came up and cuffed Ino on the head.  I assume for the comment on my scars.

“What about that guy you mentioned. Sasuke? Did he come.  I kinda wanted to meet him.”  She looks confused.  She must have thought we were together.

“No its just me tonight.  He is busy with work tonight.  And no we aren’t dating.. He’s like my brother so the idea is kinda gross to both of us.”  I grimace at the thought of dating Sasuke.  “But you will probably see him around.. You see a tall surly rude raven haired man and ya that would be Sasuke.”  They all laugh at my description of my best friend. 

Sakura grabs my arm and leads me to the kitchen while Ino goes back to the living room.  Once in the kitchen she turns to me and says “I don’t know if you’re looking to meet someone but I’m going to say you should just friend zone all the guys here.  They are either in relationships or super clingy or just friendly assholes who just want in your pants.”

“Thanks for the warning.  I didn’t see anyone who interested me anyways so we should be good.”  She smiles relieved that I won’t be making too much drama in her circle of friends. 

Tonights going to be a good night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up glad that I didn’t remember if I dreamed.  I glance at the clock and see I still have time before I’m supposed to be meeting Sakura for breakfast/luch.  Today I need to start looking a job.  Maybe the gym needs a massage therapist.  I don’t want to set up my own business yet.  It would be nice working in the building I live in.  

I get a text from Sasuke letting me know that The Sands is ok for him to go to so Friday night is a go.  Nice, dancing with my best friend and maybe introducing him to my new friends.  **N** : *Ok awesome.  You’ll probably also meet some new friends of mine that night too.*

 **S** : *Fine.  Should I give Kakashi your number for emergencies?*

I know he’s uncomfortable with new people so I let him change the subject.

 **N** : * Ya thats fine but if you can keep it to just him that would be best.  Your other security doesn’t seem to like me so I’d rather they didn’t know my number till I get to know them better.*

 **S** : *Who were they?  I don’t like people who don’t listen to me.

 **N** :* So far its mostly wariness.. there was only the guy at the guard station who seemed truly disrespectful.

 **S** : * He will be dealt with. *

 **N** : * so how’s sexy silver fox? You fuck him yet?*

We both know I’m teasing as Sasuke doesn’t do impulsive.  He would think this through.  All the positives and negatives of starting something with the Head of Security.

 **S** : * I think I might pursue him.  There is something about him I find intriguing.  I’ll wait till friday. 

give it a few days to see it this is just a passing fancy.*

 **N** : * Nice.  You know I got your back for this right?*

We both know Itachi won’t like Sasuke starting something with the head of security.

 **S** : * I know.*

 **N** : * alright as long as you know.  Call me later about maybe setting up another sparring session.  maybe this time you can come to my place and we can use knives.  The swords are too long for my place.*

 **S** : * Sounds good.*

With that I get dressed and head over to Sakura’s.

Over breakfast I learn that Sakura is a trauma doctor.  She tells me some stories leaving out names to keep confidentiality.  They are hilarious, and learn that Sakura isn’t someone I want to mess with.  She asked about my sparring and wondered if I could teach her a few moves.  I figured  why not, self defence is something everyone should know.  So we set up a few days a week for her to come over to learn.  I’ll have to go out later to pick up some sparring gloves for her.  I think once she gets the hang of it she could be a decent sparring partner.

She asks about my job and I tell her I’m unemployed at the moment but that I have I'm a Massage Therapist.  I tell her how I don't want to have my own business just yet.  Maybe get some more experience before I open my own.

She lets me know that according to Lee (a friend I haven't met yet, who works as a manager of the gym in the building) they might be looking to expand their gym a bit.  This is perfect.  I’ll apply this afternoon.

After the long breakfast/lunch Sakura needs to go get ready for her shift at the hospital.  After she leaves I head back to my condo and set about ordering some sparring gloves for Sakura.  Once thats done I go over my resume and print it off quickly before changing to a more appropriate outfit.  I decide a full suit is too much so I put on a pair of dress pants and an soft sherbet orange button shirt.  I nix the tie look in the mirror and decide I’m presentable.  I grab my keys and wallet and head to the second floor.  I step off the elevator and see a set of glass doors with a sign that read Youthful Spirit Gym on the door.  I step up to the receptionist and wait for her to look up.  

She looks up and blushes when she sees me.  “Can I help you?”

“I am wondering if I could speak to the manager or owner of this gym.  I’m a massage therapist and I was wondering if they might be interested in maybe letting me rent a room for massage.” 

“Well the manager is busy at the moment and the owner is on vacation.  Did you want to maybe come back later?”

“Actually while I’m here could I possibly get a tour of the facilities?  I just moved here and I’m looking for a place to work out.”  

“Sure I’ll quickly go grab someone to show you around.”  She walks away.  I look around the entrance/reception area.  I like that its not covered with tacky muscled men and women like most other gyms.  It has an almost spa type setting.  Which is a good thing for me.  

The receptionist comes back and lets me know someone will be over right away.

I nod and she goes back to answering phones and doing paperwork.  I am impressed with how professional she is.  Most women try to flirt but while her initial reaction was flustered she didn’t push.  Just over five minutes later a man in his maybe mid to late thirties comes down the hall.  He walks over to me. “My name is Kankuro Subaku. I’m head of security for the whole building.  But since I spend so much time here they decided to put me to work.”  I laugh and shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Subaku.  My name is Naruto Uzumaki.  Thank you for taking the time to show me around.  I know as head of security you are probably busy.”

“It’s alright.  I’m not working at the moment anyway.  And please call me Kankuro.  So why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you around.”  I nod and follow him.  He shows me around and I’m impressed.  All the equipment is new and well taken care of.  The washroom, change room, the showers and the sauna were all clean.  I decided to get a membership to the gym.  As I’m paying I realize maybe Kankuro can help me find a place to spar.

“Thanks for showing me around.  Now this may seem weird.  But your in security.  Do you know where I can find a place to spar with others?  Maybe with weapons?  I have a small sparring room in my condo but its small so no weapons and so far I only have my best friend to spar with but he’s super busy with work.  So I need to meet more people to keep up on my game.. I can’t let him beat me.”  He looks surprised and looks me over.  Taking in my stance and tone.  He glances over the scars on my face and I’m glad he doesn’t bring them up.

“It depends on what level you need.”

“Oh I’m good.  I find there are very few people who can match me.  My best friend, who’s my sparring partner normally, and I use sharpened weapons and 2 rule mixed martial arts.  No groin or face hits.  Groin cause that’s just low and face hits cause we need look professional in public.  Him more so than me.”

Kankuro looks a little skeptical.  “I have a bit of a break now.  We can spar for a bit and I’ll let you know where the best place for you is.  We’ll have to use your sparring room as the only other one in the building is in the penthouse.  And I’m not taking you up there yet.”

“Thats fair.  You grab your gear and meet me at my place.  Its condo 2513.  I’ll see you in a bit.”

I head down to my place excited to see another fighting style.  I gear up and just as I’m finishing up theres a knock. “It’s open.”  I yell just making sure the room is clear and weapons are secured to the wall before heading out into the hall.  I see Kankuro at the entrance and I wave him over.  He notices my bare feet and kicks his shoes off and puts his socks inside the shoes.  I head into the room to wait for him.  He looks impressed with the room and eyes the wall of weapons with interest.

“You use all those?”

“Ya I was raised to never display a weapon unless you’re proficient with it.”  I say and I remember Itachi’s lessons with a smile.  “ Don’t worry we’ll just be doing hand sparring.  And the weapons are secured.”  I gesture to the centre of the room and we get into our fighting stances.

Thirty minutes later we are both sweating.  He isn’t at mine or Sasuke’s level but he’s good.  He calls an end to the spar.  Breathing heavily he says “Ya I only know one person at you’re level.  But he won’t lead you to the people who can possibly match him.  They are too dangerous.  He doesn’t trust that they won’t take it further than just sparring.”

“Hmmm.. That is too bad I would have loved to fight more people.  I guess I’ll just have to stick with my friend and maybe some of his people.”  I am disappointed but I understand.  I probably don’t want to meet anyone at my level either other than the Uchiha clan.  “Let me know if you want to spar again sometime.  You have my number feel free to take it yourself.”

Kankuro looks pleased at the idea of another sparring partner.  “Sounds good.  By the way nice set up in here.” 

“Thanks.  My best friends brother had it set up for me before I got here.”  We walk back to the entrance.

“ Well like I said before I’ll put in a good word for you.  You will most likely get a call sometime next week.”  I thank him again and let him out.  Once he’s gone I decide to shower.  Sasuke will probably come by tonight.  Maybe we can watch some movies.  I know he’s got to be stressed about always having to be on guard with the clan.  I text him inviting him for a movie night, before stepping into the shower. 

Once I’m done I dry off and slip my pyjama pants on.  I notice Sasuke replied to my text. 

 **S** : * Damn a movie night sounds good.  Kakashi will have to come too.*

 **N** : * Thats fine he can have the couch and I already have ur room set up. *

 **N** : * I also have some of your clothing and toiletries so feel free to just bring urself.*

 **S** : * sounds good I’ll probably be there around 8.*

 **N** : * Ok c u in a l8r*

I’m pretty excited.  We haven’t really gotten to hang out for more than sparring since we moved 2 weeks ago.  He checked to see what was in his fridge and decided on wings and nachos tonight.

 

Gaara POV

Gaara heard his brother come in and found it strange that he immediately headed to the shower.  I see his bag of sparring gear.  He must have gone out to the gym to let off some steam.  Gaara made his way to the kitchen and started making supper.  It was just a caesar salad using left over chicken breast his sister probably dropped off.  He heard the shower shut off and figured his brother would be done soon and decided to wait for him before eating.

3 Minutes later Kankuro is walking out of the bathroom in sweats and a tshirt.  Seeing Gaara at the table with food he came over.

“Good workout?” Gaara asked politely and started to eat.

“Interesting story really.  I was giving this guy a tour of the gym.  He seemed like a nice laid back guy.  So he finishes paying for a membership and he jumps and asks since I’m in security if I might know where to go about meeting people to spar with.  And not only spar but maybe spar with weapons.  I asked him what level he’s looking for and he claimed he was good and that he and his sparring partner spar with sharpened weapons.”  My eyes widen at this.  Few people spar with sharp weapons.  “ I’m a little disbelieving at this point as you are the only person I know who’s that crazy so he invited me over to his place as he has a sparing room set up.  So I agree and show up and his sparring room is nice.  And his wall is covered in bladed weapons.  I asked if he could use all of them and he just said he was raised to not display weapons that you couldn’t use well.”  I agree with this philosophy.  Why keep a weapon if you can’t use it. “ so we sparred and I have to say.  I think he could give you a run for you money.”  This really surprised me.  He’s claiming this guy could match me in a fight?  No one could match me in a fight.  Even though I’m out of the business I kept up with my training regime.  Just in case I ever need it. 

“Any affiliate tattoos?”  at his no I continued. “When you do a background check send me the results.  And go deeper than you normally do.”  

“Ok I won’t have those results till Saturday.”  I nod and we go back to finishing our salad.

Hmm.. if this guy is clear maybe I can finally have a decent workout.  I head back to my office to finish up the work.  I need to get an Assistant Manager soon to help with this. It would be nice to take a night off every now and then.


End file.
